Thundercats The twists, turns, bumps, and detours on the road of life
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is the son of Claudius and Leona Roarson. His father the CEO Roarson's hospital and Roarson Children's hospital. His mother is pediatrician. Lion-o has many friends. Lion-o is studying to be a doctor and he is dating the girl of his dreams. What else does life have in store? Lion-o/OC.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Claudius and Leona Roarson had just watched their only child, their only son graduate high school. They have never been more proud. "My little boy, now a high school graduate!" Leona said.

"Son I am very proud of you," Claudius said.

"Yes and you are going into the family business I can hardly believe you are going to study to become a doctor." Leona said.

"Yes keep in mind your Grandfather is your mother's boss and I am going to be the new CEO of the hospital in two weeks and I want you to look nice for the party okay. That way we can look nice to show that we are proud for my new job position." Claudius said.

"Yes sir," Lion-o said.

"I expect big things from you," Claudius said.

Lion-o gave his father a smile.

Two weeks later Lion-o was at the party with his parents to celebrate his father becoming CEO of his father's business. After the party was over they went home.

A few weeks later Lion-o research some medical schools and found one he was looking for Thundera Medical Tech.

Lion-o was now going to Thundera Medical Tech. One of the best medical colleges there is. His mother is a pediatrician at the children's hospital. Lion-o was going to major in several things to be a pediatrician too.

He packed up and was ready to go. "Bye son," Claudius said.

"Bye sweetie," Leona said.

"I'll see you soon," Lion-o said.

Lion-o drove off and made it to Thundera Medical Tech. He got what he needed done and then found his dorm. He saw he had a roommate. "Hello I am Lenoch Clawer your roommate," he said.

"I'm Lion-o Roarson," Lion-o said.

"You are the son of Claudius Roarson the CEO Roarson's Hospital and Roarson Children's hospital?" Lenoch asked.

"Yes, I'm here to learn to be a pediatrician," Lion-o said.

"I'm here to learn to be a orthodontist," Lenoch said.

"Oh so you are going to be a doctor teeth," Lion-o said.

"Yes," Lenoch said. "My sister who is two years young than me came here after she graduated early and she is studying to be a pediatrician." he said.

"Really I graduated early too," Lion-o said.

"How old are you?" Lenoch asked.

"I'm Nineteen," Lion-o said.

"My sister is Seventeen," Lenoch said.

"I'm going to turn twenty in two months." Lion-o said.

"My sister will be eighteen in four months." Lenoch said. "I'm twenty three," he said.

Then a girl came in. "Oh here comes my sister right now," Lenoch said.

Lion-o saw her and gasped he felt his heart race and his hands felt sweaty. "Hi I'm Liosella, who is this Lenoch?" she asked.

"This Lion-o my new roommate," Lenoch said.

"Hello, Lion-o," she said. Then shook his hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Lion-o said like he had a lump in his throat.

"Is he okay?" she asked her brother.

"I think so," Lenoch said. Lenoch knew what was going on with Lion-o.

Liosella left a bit later. "Lion-o you kind of froze up when you met my sister." Lenoch said.

"Sorry, I just never felt this way when met a girl before," Lion-o said.

"You have been bitten by love bug," Lenoch said.

"Will it be alright if I ask her out?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, but I warn you if you break her heart or hurt her in anyway you'll be sorry," Lenoch said.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, trust me I just hope I don't get my heartbroken," Lion-o said.

"Why?" Lenoch said.

"Let's just say I have been dumped several times," Lion-o said.

"Ouch," Lenoch said. "Well go head ask her out I'm not stopping you," he said.

Lion-o then headed off to ask Liosella out. "Liosella, would you like to go out with me?' Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Liosella said.

"Friday?' Lion-o asked.

"Friday, 6:00 clock." she said.

Lion-o then got his area of the room ready and then went to bed. He went to his classes the next morning. He was starting out with basic stuff. "Wow look at all of this it a lot of stuff to go over." He said looking at the text book.

He started to learn the basics about being a doctor. "Okay, there a lot of things to be familiar with as a doctor and good doctors have more than one profession." the professor said.

Once Friday came Lion-o got himself ready for his date with Liosella. "Okay now, I'm ready to go," he said.

Then he met Liosella and took her out to a movie. They enjoyed and Lion-o came back to his room happy. Then he began to study hard to be a doctor.

A few weeks Lion-o and Liosella began to go out on weekends. Lion-o and Liosella were doing well in class. After three months they officially became a couple. They were studying hard and passing their tests they helped each other out. They were doing really well.

Lion-o invited Liosella's family to join his family for Thanksgiving. His parents agreed to as did Liosella's. Lion-o's parents wanted to meet Liosella and her family and Liosella's parents wanted to meet Lion-o and his family. This was wonderful thing but Lion-o was nervous about meeting Liosella's parents and Liosella was nervous about meeting Lion-o's parents.

Then Thanksgiving break came around Lion-o, Liosella and Lenoch went to pick up Liosella's and Lenoch's parents. "Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Lion-o." Liosella said.

"Nice to meet you Lion-o we heard so much about you I work at your father's hospital as an obstetrician." Liosella's mother said. "I'm Lidia," she said.

"I work as Veterinarian," Her father said. "I'm Leon," he said.

Lion-o saw the creatures her father kept. "Oh I breed them and rescue them and then they get adopted." her father said.

"They are amazing I have always wanted a pet my parents told me if want a pet save up for one." Lion-o said.

"Well Stella is about to have a litter and since you make my daughter happy you can have your pick of the litter." her father said.

"Father you mean that?" Liosella said.

"Of course, but he has to wait until they are weaned. I will also give instructions on how to care for them." he said.

"Thank you so much sir," Lion-o said.

Lion-o parents lived ten minutes from Liosella's parents so they headed over there.

They headed off and made it to Lion-o's parent's house. "Mom, Dad this Liosella, her brother Lenoch and her parents." Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you," Claudius said.

"Nice to meet you Liosella I'm glad that you and my son make each other so happy," Leona said.

They were enjoying Thanksgiving. "I have an idea we can spend Christmas at our house," Liosella's mother said.

"Great the litter will be there by then and Lion-o can pick one," her father said.

"Oh so you are letting Lion-o pick a baby from one of your animals he always wanted a pet, I know he will do great he always took very good care of the house plants not one wilted." Leona said.

"MOM!" Lion-o said starting to blush.

Once they were done eating the played a game. They had a lot fun.

Soon Lion-o and Liosella went back to college. They continued to study hard and when Christmas came around they spent it with Liosella's family.

Then years passed and now Lion-o and Liosella had got their doctor's degree and now they were pediatricians. Lion-o and Liosella were very happy and soon they would start working they got a job at Roarson's Children's hospital as doctors since they finished their medical training.

The medical training was difficult but worth it. Their doctors were proud of them. Now they were doctors.

Now Lion-o was twenty three and Liosella was twenty one. They continued to date. Lion-o soon chose a ring. The other doctors saw the ring. "Lion-o she will be so surprised!" said Dr. Lond.

"No doubt she'll say yes," Dr. Vitter said.

Lion-o took Liosella out on a date and they sat down. Lion-o reached into his pocket then pulled out the box. "Liosella will you marry me?" Lion-o asked.

"YES!" Liosella said.

Lion-o put the ring on her finger. Liosella showed her mother and father and Lion-o told his parents. "My son is getting married!" Leona said.

"I am very proud of you my son." Claudius said.

The wedding planning had begun. They had finally got everything ready Lion-o had gotten his tux and Liosella had gotten her dress. The wedding had begun.

"Friends we gather here today for the union of Lion-o Roarson and Liosella Clawer. These two love each other very much and now they are being joined together on this wonderful day." the preacher said. "The rings, please." he said.

Lion-o and Liosella put the rings on each other's left hand.

"Lion-o do you take Liosella as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosella do you take Lion-o as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosella said.

"By the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife," the preacher said. "you may kiss the bride," he said.

Lion-o and Liosella kissed and the celebration started. They cut into the cake and they started to celebrate. Liosella threw the bouquet and Pumyra caught it. Lion-o threw the garter and Bengali caught it. They started to dance and be really happy. Then they got into their car to start their honeymoon.

Lion-o and Liosella were very happy. They went to Omen city for their honeymoon. They got into the honeymoon suite. The hotel gave them some chocolates and champagne to celebrate. They enjoyed their time in Omen city. They were very happy indeed.

They found a home it was a nice big house. They soon moved in and started unpacking. It was a wonderful time indeed. They went back to work after that.

Soon Lion-o and Liosella will get a big surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosella were very happy they had been married a year and half. They had their new pet Snarf who was constant joy to their lives. Lion-o and Liosella's friends Tygra and Cheetara are now the parents of twin sons. Their friends Pumyra and Bengali were getting married. But soon something specail was going to happen in their lives. They were at work, then Liosella's phone rang she picked it up. "Hello?" she said. "Yes, really? That's great, thanks, goodbye, yes I will, goodbye." she said.

She was so happy she was pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell Lion-o. "Hey Liosella who was that?" Lion-o asked. He saw her on the phone when he came up.

Some of the other doctors were there too. "Yes you seemed pretty happy after you hung up," Dr. Galton said.

"It was the doctor's office," Liosella said.

"Really what did they say?" Lion-o asked.

"It's good news," she said.

"Really?' Lion-o asked.

"Yes it must be good news if you seem so happy right now," Dr. Zix said.

"Yes," Liosella said.

"What is the good news?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

Lion-o gasped he was at a loss for words. "That's great congratulations you two," Dr. Quint said.

"This is the best news ever!" Lion-o said. He hugged Liosella and kissed her face.

Everyone was really excited. "Hey what's going on over here?' Leona asked. Leona was a chief resident doctor at the children's hospital and heard all the talking.

"Everything thing is just wonderful mother." Lion-o said.

"We just got some great news after my doctor called me." Liosella said.

"What is it?' Leona asked.

"I'm pregnant." Liosella said.

"I'm going to be a grandmother," Leona said and hugged her son and daughter-in-law.

Leona called Claudius. "Hello?" he said.

"Claudius, Liosella and Lion-o told me the best news," Leona said.

"Really what is it?" Claudius asked.

"Liosella is pregnant!" Leona said.

"You mean we're going to be grandparents?" Claudius asked.

"Yes," Leona said.

"That's great." Claudius said. He hung up he was so happy.

"What's going on in here sir?' a worker asked.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" Claudius said.

"That's wonderful." the worker said.

Claudius called his father to tell him the good news. He was really happy about becoming a great grandfather.

Liosella's parents were overjoyed by the news. Lenoch was excited to become an uncle.

Liosella was five weeks into pregnancy. She was soon going to have her first appointment with her obstetrician. His name was Dr. Holkin. They couldn't wait to see how their baby was doing. The appointment was next week and they were pretty excited.

But they both are plenty nervous too, they hoped the baby was alright.

The day of appointment the got ready and headed out. It was anxious wait. There were other expectant parents there. "Hey you two look a little nervous." a pregnant woman said.

"Yeah you sure do," her husband said.

"It's our first pregnancy we just hope our baby is alright," Lion-o said.

"Yeah," Liosella said.

"This is my second baby my little Calon is my pride and joy. I'm Salina." the lady said.

"I'm Cliff," the man said.

"How far along are you?" Salina asked.

"Six weeks." Liosella said.

"You are showing a little," Salina said. "I'm 8 weeks," she said.

"I'm Lion-o." Lion-o said.

"I'm Liosella," Liosella said.

"Well I think things will be fine, just stay calm." Salina said.

"Liosella," the nurse said.

"Looks like my turn," Liosella said.

"Okay then we hope everything goes alright." Salina said.

Liosella was being examined by Dr. Holkin. "You seem to be doing alright now let's check on the baby." he said. The doppler did okay but when he put in other places the heart beat still was audible. He was getting ready to do an ultrasound. He saw four little forms. "This your first pregnancy?" he asked.

"Yes," Liosella said.

"Well you probably might be surprised at this you're having quadruplets." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-O and Liosella looked shocked and they saw the ultrasound and there were four little forms there. Lion-o smiled this was amazing. "quadruplets," he said. Then he fainted once it sank in.

"Oh my word!" Liosella said.

Dr. Holkin and his nurse helped the shaky Lion-o to his feet. "Steady now," the nurse said.

"I'm fine," Lion-o said.

"Dear are you okay?' Liosella asked.

"Yes I'm fine, it was just shock," he said.

"Yes, it was so don't worry everything seems fine so no need to worry, but I need to keep a close eye on you because multiple pregnancies are high risk. Remember to take your prenatal vitamins, and follow the other rules of pregnancy." Dr. Holkin said. "I would like to see you every two weeks, once you are 24 weeks once a week." he said.

"Yes Dr. Holkin," Liosella said.

"Good," he said. "You also need 1200 hundred extra calories every day that is three hundred for each baby." he said.

"Yes Dr. Holkin," she said.

"Good see you soon," he said.

Liosella and Lion-o called their parents and told them the good news. They were pretty excited.

A few days later there was some bad news. Claudius called Lion-o at work. He told him the his grandfather had died. Lion-o sighed and hung up the phone. "Lion-o what's wrong?" Dr. Galton asked.

"That was my father, he said during his today his day off Grandpa was visiting, Grandpa took a nap and he never woke up he died in his sleep." Lion-o said.

"Oh Lion-o!" Liosella said hugging him.

"Lion-o we're so sorry," Dr. Zix said.

"Yes and he was really looking for to being a great grandfather too." Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosella were gone for a couple of days and they came back. "Hey Lion-o and Liosella, how was the funeral?" Dr. Destin asked.

"Everyone in the family showed up, we decided if we have a boy among our quadruplets or our next child if none of the children are boys we will name our son Leo after his great grandfather." Lion-o said.

"That is good way to honor him," Dr. Zix said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosella began to prepare for their quadruplets. Even though Liosella was only ten week pregnant she was already wearing maternity clothes. Maybe now they can get over the loss in they had in the family.

The doctor's visit went great he did some testing and all three babies were doing fine.

Liosella was taking her prenatal vitamins and eating right. She was hungry all the time. Sometimes snacking at work. "Man you sure are packing it away no wonder you are getting fat," a new young male nurse said.

Lion-o growled and was about to reprimanded the young nurse. But Liosella held him back. "Actually I'm pregnant with triplets." Liosella told him.

"Oh I'm sorry about that fat comment." he said.

"It's okay," Liosella said.

Lion-o relaxed and kissed Liosella. They began to go through names. "Okay the names we like best for boys, are Leo, Claudius, Leon and Lion-o Jr." Liosella said.

"The names we like best for girls are Liosia, Leonora, Leona and Claudia." Lion-o said.

"Well now we have names picked out all we have to do is wait to find out the genders of our four little miracles." Lion-o said.

"Yes, it will be a long wait." Liosia said.

Boy would it be.


End file.
